<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Number 1 by Rose_Miller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008807">Happy Birthday Number 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller'>Rose_Miller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Jokes, Birthday, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, In-Jokes, Jokes, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Music, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swimming, Teasing, True Love, mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "It's not my birthday."<br/>"It's definitely your birthday."<br/>"Give me a calendar. It's not and I will prove it to- oh. Never . Happy birthday to me."</p><p>Prompt: "I don't want to be lady-like, I want to lure me to their death."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Kelly/Original Female Character(s), tyler hoechlin/original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Number 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts">AuroraBurrows</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe. Babe you need to wake up." Tyler lightly nudges his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler's girlfriend continues to sleep soundly in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Babe if you don't wake up now. Then you know what's going to happen." Tyler chuckles looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>A brunette female approaches Tyler's car. She looks down at his girlfriend through the window before shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Babe this is your last warning." Tyler nudges his girlfriend a little harder this time.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler's girlfriend slaps his hand away. She hasn't had her morning coffee (she won't finish), it's too early for any of this traveling to begin with, and she wasn't able to look presentable before leaving the house to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"RORY!" The brunette shouts slamming her hands against the car window.</p><p> </p><p>"HUH!" Aurora screams waking up startled.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora looks at Tyler, then she looks out at the front of the car, and then her eyes meet that of her friend's outside her window.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"God dammit Nik!" Aurora huffs, lying back in her seat.</p><p> </p><p>"I warned you babe." Tyler chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck both of you." Aurora grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora jumps again as her door opens.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Come on Aurora I'll make you coffee... But you have to get out of the car!" Aurora's friend Nikita smiles sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't I go back to sleep? It's ten am... Fuck." Aurora groans. "Nik why are you even awake? How? How are you even awake?"</p><p> </p><p>"Venom." Nikita giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"I should've guessed." Aurora rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on I'll show you the inside and then we can sleep." Nikita shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Aurora sighs, finally getting out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita links arms with Aurora and then she drags her inside.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Tyler gets out of his car shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hey Tyler." A man greets with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ryan!" Tyler smiles looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to see you and Aurora made it." Ryan approaches Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah me too. The GPS kind of lost the signal a few times on us." Tyler sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Nik said that might happen." Ryan nods. "If she wasn't the one who drove. I probably would've gotten us lost too."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that why-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how to explain hyper Nik. I really don't." Ryan laughs. "She only had one venom I swear!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised you even let her drink venom." Tyler teases.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey I'm not <em>that</em> big of a health nut!" Ryan states. "Besides I'd rather have her hyper instead of cranky. Trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay just so long as <em>one of them </em>is hyper. You know what happens if they both get hyper." Tyler chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I don't think we have enough energy for that." Ryan smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"We better get inside to check on them." Tyler points to the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Ryan nods and the two walk towards the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"So Rory how do you like your coffee?" Nikita asks, opening the cupboards in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee?" Aurora shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Helpful." Nikita rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you even have the right-?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita walks over to the fridge, she opens it, and then she pulls out the coffee creamer.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh." Aurora says impressed.</p><p> </p><p>"I pay attention." Nikita states, closing the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I know... I'm just-"</p><p> </p><p>"Really tired on your birthday, I know." Nikita smiles while shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>"My birthday?" Aurora scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. As in today." Nikita mocks. "Today is your birthday."</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>It's not my birthday." </em></strong>Aurora shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"It's definitely your birthday." </em></strong>Nikita snickers, pointing to the wall calendar next to Aurora.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"Give me a calendar. It's not and I will prove it to- oh. Never . Happy birthday to me</em></strong>." Aurora laughs loudly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's 2020 I don't blame you for forgetting." Nikita teases.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not even the fact that's its 2020. My life has just been-"</p><p> </p><p>"Stressful." Nikita states.</p><p> </p><p>"Basically." Aurora sighs tossing her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. Mine too." Nikita nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we just sleep and coffee later?" Aurora asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit the coffee!" Nikita laughs, completely forgetting. "Yeah I'll show you your room."</p><p> </p><p>"Before I forget to ask. Whose cabin is this anyway? Like who does it belong to?" Aurora asks looking around.</p><p> </p><p>"A family friend of Ryan's. We were going to use my cabin, but this one is by a lake." Nikita leads Aurora out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"There's a lake here?" Aurora asks excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I know my mermaid requires her swim." Nikita smiles over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing I packed my new swimsuit." Aurora smiles flirtatiously.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita laughs.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Nikita and Aurora walk through the living room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Your room you'll share with Tyler is here attached to the living room. Every bedroom has a door. So obviously there's privacy." Nikita explains. "The downstairs bathroom is off of the kitchen."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora makes a face.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I didn't build the place." Nikita rolls her eyes. "Upstairs there's two bedrooms and a bathroom between them. Ryan has us in one of the bedrooms... I don't know which yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Typical." Aurora teases.</p><p> </p><p>"Tyler or Ryan or both are bringing the bags. So you're free to nap until at least 1 o'clock." Nikita smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on at 1?" Aurora asks suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Nikita shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora eyes Nikita.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Just go nap." Nikita lightly shoves Aurora towards the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora giggles as she stumbles towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I'm going to nap as well... So I'll see you in a few hours." Nikita smiles and then she yawns.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora nods while she yawns.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>"Nik." Ryan whispers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita doesn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Nik you asked me to wake you up." Ryan continues to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita doesn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Nik-"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you the first time!" Nikita snaps.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Ryan shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I'm not cranky! I just don't like to be woken up." Nikita sighs, sitting up in bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know! But I tried-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't start with me!" Nikita glares at Ryan.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Ryan smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita shakes her head, she gets up from the bed, and then she walks out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Wow! I'm heartbroken!" Ryan yells after Nikita.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita can be heard laughing from the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Afternoon." Tyler smiles, seeing Nikita walk through the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she up?" Nikita points to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita groans as she walks towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler smiles as he goes back to reading his script.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"RORY!" Nikita shouts grabbing the bedroom door knob.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler jumps and he quickly turns around on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"NIK!" Tyler shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Nikita asks, looking over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Tyler asks in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler scoffs as he tries to continue reading.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that script for-?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't tell you." Tyler states.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh so it is for-"</p><p> </p><p>"Nik." Tyler sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please you aren't working for Marvel." Nikita rolls her eyes. "Rory I'm coming in you better have clothes on!"</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Nikita turns the knob, she walks into Aurora's room, and she finds the bed empty.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Gasp... In Spanish... She's-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a fucking idiot." Aurora giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"She's out of bed." Nikita laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't really sleep so I put shit away." Aurora shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I turn on a light?" Nikita asks, not sure where Aurora is.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Aurora answers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita flips the switch next to the door. The lights come on and Aurora is found standing by the closet.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh and she's wearing a bathing suit." Nikita raises her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"A mermaid galaxy bikini." Aurora smiles, giving a little twirl.</p><p> </p><p>"Cute!" Nikita smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"This mermaid needs to get her tail wet." Aurora sighs. "Are you going to change?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Right. Meet you outside." Nikita giggles as she rushes back to her room.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Aurora puts her hair into a ponytail, she grabs her sunscreen with her towel, and then she makes her way to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh she's a mermaid now." Tyler smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Always." Aurora giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that where I can find you later?" Tyler asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Um depends... When is later?" Aurora asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know yet." Tyler shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay why are you and Nikita being weird?" Aurora asks a little annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." Tyler chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too." Aurora sighs, smiling a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I'm ready." Nikita interrupts the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Black." Aurora comments.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a simple person." Nikita shrugs. "A black one piece."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay we'll be by the water." Aurora gives Tyler a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Tyler pulls Aurora back for a deeper and more meaningful kiss.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita shakes her as she walks out of the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I love you." Tyler smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too." Aurora giggles, feeling a little breathless.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you done?" Nikita asks from outside.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora and Tyler laugh.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"I'm coming!" Aurora snaps, walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally." Nikita sighs, seeing Aurora leave the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"So where's the lake?" Aurora asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Just up ahead. The trees and tall weeds hide it, so watch your step." Nikita explains as she leads the way.</p><p> </p><p>"What happens if-?" Aurora's foot slips in the weeds and she lands in knee deep water.</p><p> </p><p>"That." Nikita laughs, offering Aurora a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha." Aurora sighs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita pulls Aurora out of the swamp pit. The two then continue on the correct path to the lake.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Okay here's the opening." Nikita says, walking through a path of weeds.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora cautiously follows Nikita.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"And this is the lake!" Nikita smiles looking back at Aurora.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora looks up and her jaw drops.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"It's a community lake obviously. But hardly anyone travels by us." Nikita says, looking out at the water.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>The lake is surrounded by tall pines trees, it almost circles the lake making it seem closed off from the world, and it silences other noises. The sun shines beautifully over the water, giving the water a beauty all its own, and it looks so inviting.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"This is like something out of a book." Aurora gasps.</p><p> </p><p>"Well dip a tail fin in the water." Nikita giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>There's a slight, and I mean very slight dip down to the banks of the water. The grass is nice and dry down to the water. Meaning Aurora won't slip again and fall on her mermaid tail.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora reaches the edge of the water, she carefully dips a toe into the water, and she's surprised by how warm the water is.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"How is that even possible?" Aurora asks, looking back at Nikita.</p><p> </p><p>"Something about the trees. They keep the air cool but the water warm." Nikita shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"This is incredible!" Aurora giggles, diving head first into the water.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita turns her head away as she hits with the splash of water.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora breaks the surface with a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"This is exactly what I needed." Aurora sighs.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad the mermaid is pleased." Nikita teases, as she walks into the water.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to dive in?" Aurora asks raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Not this time. This time I'll keep it more lady-like." Nikita shrugs.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I don't want to be lady-like, I want to lure me to their death." </em></strong>Aurora smirks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora dives under the water and then she starts to swim laps.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita sits in the shallow part of the water. She lets her mind wander as she soaks in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>"Can we just live here?" Aurora asks, floating in the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe if I were to marry Ryan." Nikita shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I'll prep for the ceremony." Aurora states.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita laughs.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"What? I'm dead serious." Aurora states.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think Ryan and I are-" Nikita shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>"He'd be stupid if he didn't put a ring on it." Aurora states.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita shakes her head again.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"Pardon me ladies." Tyler clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Nikita looks over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora stands up in the water.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Aurora I need to steal you for the night." Tyler smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... I guess I'll shower." Aurora looks at Nikita.</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun you pruny mermaid." Nikita smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora walks out of the water, she grabs her towel she dropped on shore, and then she walks with Tyler up to the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Tyler waits in the living room while Aurora gets ready.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora decides to break from her regular shorts and a cute top. For tonight's event she picks a cute and flowy magenta dress. She pairs it with a thin black sweater, strappy sandals, she lightly curls the ends of her hair, and she accents her eyes with lip gloss on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Okay... I look pretty good." Aurora shrugs at her reflection.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Tyler looks up and his jaw drops when he sees Aurora.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Hey handsome." Aurora giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler's decided on a black dress shirt and jeans. He's trimmed his beard a little, he doesn't bother to style his already short hair, and he completes his look with a comfortable pair of sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Ready?" Tyler asks, standing up as Aurora approaches him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so." Aurora nods, taking her phone from Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"After you." Tyler smiles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora blushes as she walks past Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler opens and closes the cabin door for Aurora. He even does the same thing when they get to the car.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>"So where are we going?" Aurora asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see." Tyler smiles as he starts the car.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora huffs, she isn't really one for surprises.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Tyler backs down the driveway away from the cabin, he drives them back to the gravel road they traveled on earlier, and then they drive through the woods for about 30 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora looks around confused as she sees them. Arriving at some opening full of cars.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler parks their car behind a Ford truck and then he proceeds to get out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora jumps a little when Tyler opens her car door.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Come on we just made it!" Tyler smiles, offering his arm to Aurora.</p><p> </p><p>"Just made it? Are we late for something?" Aurora asks confused. She takes Tyler's arm once she gets out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on I'll show you." Tyler smiles, walking fast with Aurora.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora is still left in the dark until they walk down the hill they parked on.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>At the bottom of the hill is a reasonable sized group of people, they're standing or sitting around a big stage, and there's a sign behind the band setting up listing the nights entertainment lineup.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Is this-?" Aurora looks at Tyler confused.</p><p> </p><p>"The music festival you were upset you couldn't go to was cancelled. But Ryan's relative managed to cook up a charity festival. All proceeds go towards the town's animal shelters." Tyler smiles proudly.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious?" Aurora asks excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Tyler nods with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Aurora bear hugs Tyler and then she kisses him.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday babe." Tyler smiles. "Are you ready to dance the night away?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely!" Aurora giggles.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Aurora and Tyler have the perfect spot in the back. No one to run into and no one block their view. They spend a lot of the festival dancing together or they move to the front row for certain views worth seeing.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>The bands that play for Aurora's special day are:</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Dan and Shay open the festival.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Brett Eldredge follows after.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Jordan Davis levels out the crowd for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Cassadee Pope brings the energy back up.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Kelly Clarkson adds to the wonderful energy created by Cassadee.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Reba then ends the night, with a little help from Kelly and Cassadee before sending everyone home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>